


Living the mortal life

by Accidental_Shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Attempt at Humor, Bartender Gabriel (Supernatural), But only towards Gabriel, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Coffee Shops, Demon Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Sweet Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Shipper/pseuds/Accidental_Shipper
Summary: Demon Sam and Angel Gabriel wake up one day to find their divinity and immortality stolen by Chuck, who wants them to gather knowledge on the human experience in one year.During this time, they learn something about mortal life and themselves.( Side note: The summary is very misleading.)
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, that this is my third Demon Sam and Angel Gabriel fic. But I couldn't help myself; I love this kind of AU.

Sam should have expected things were amiss the minute he woke up. As a demon, his body did not require the vital necessities of any mortal being, including sleep. However, he didn't feel suspicious of the fact that he was lying on a bed. Oddly enough, the first thing he felt was that he was a bit sluggish. His first thought was that he got caught in another brawl with a demon and sought refuge in a bedroom. That would explain the lightheadedness.

He opened the door and stepped out; he immediately recognized that he was in an apartment building based on the structure. The apartment had an old Victorian interior design, which he liked. He was admiring the leather armchairs in the living room when he heard a door open in the hallway. He looked up and saw Gabriel exit the room; his hair was a bit ruffled, and his eyes squinted. His eyes widened, though, when he saw Sam in the living room. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, I was just here."

Gabriel scratched the back of his head, "Same here."

"Weird," Sam muttered to himself. 

"Hey, Sam."

Sam looked at him.

"Do you also feel weird?"

Sam considered for a moment. 

"Like sluggish?"

Gabriel folded his arms, "Something like that."

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"It's freaking me out," Gabriel said, sounding a bit distressed. 

Sam tried to approach him, but his toe struck the wooden leg of the armchair, and he tumbled over in pain. He was silently cursing to himself when he heard Gabriel rush over to him. 

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked worryingly. 

"No, I'm not okay." Sam hissed, "I feel like somebody stabbed my toe with an angel blade."

Gabriel looked at him in confusion, "It hurts that much?"

Sam nodded. 

"Weird," Gabriel muttered. 

Gabriel helped Sam up to his feet when he saw a small note on the coffee table. He sat Sam down on the armchair before taking the piece of paper and reading it out loud. 

"Dear Samael and Gabriel, as you may have noticed, things have been a bit strange lately. Do not be alarmed; this is entirely my doing. In one year, I will return to earth and would like to acquire knowledge of the experiences of human existence. You two have proven yourselves to be quite knowledgeable. Therefore, I would like to have your insight. I have taken away your divinity and immortality to create a more authentic experience. Yours truly, Chuck."

Gabriel folded the piece of paper and looked at Sam, who had his mouth wide open. 

"What?".

"I- I don't know." Gabriel stuttered. 

Sam was enraged, "He took away our divinity because he wanted knowledge!" he stood up from the chair, " He's all-knowing, why would he need knowledge?! What are we to him, Job?!". 

Gabriel didn't say anything; he flipped the note over and saw that there was something written behind it. 

"P.S. Please make sure you take care of your health. "

"That's it?" Sam asked annoyingly. 

"Pretty much," replied Gabriel before placing the note back on the coffee table. 

"What are we going to do?" Sam whispered. 

Gabriel shrugged, "I guess the first thing to do is to eat; we've been to enough diners to know what they have in the morning."

Sam turned to him, surprised, "You're seriously just going to follow his orders? Gabriel, when have you been anything other than God's servant."

"C'mon Sam. It's not like we can do anything about this." Gabriel went towards the kitchen, and after a moment of hesitation, Sam followed. 

Gabriel opened the fridge, "So, what are you in the mood for?". 

Sam crossed his arms, "Pancakes." he mumbled. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're going all sweet tooth, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "Might as well take some enjoyment out of this."

Gabriel chuckled before going into the fridge to get the ingredients. 

"You know how to bake?" Sam asked curiously. 

Gabriel placed all the ingredients on the counter, "Not really, I am just making stuff up as I go along. "

Gabriel took a large bowl from the cupboard and started mixing the ingredients, "You know what's weird. A lot of people think that I am either an artist or a chef. I sometimes would walk around the street, and they would go up to me and ask: 'Did you go to Culinary school?' and I would give them the same answer: 'No.'"

Gabriel put the stove on and put the batter in the pan, "It's weird that people associate me with cooking or baking."

He flipped the pancake and placed it on the plate; he repeated the process for three more pancakes. He put two pancakes on each plate and decorated them with washed berries, powdered sugar, and whipped cream. He then put the dishes on the kitchen table and sat down. 

Sam looked at Gabriel and then at the plate, "How could they possibly think that?" he said in a monotone voice. 

"I know right,"

They each took a bite from their plates and nearly gagged in response. It was not that it was particularly bad; it was just that they weren't used to tasting anything. 

With his hand still covering his mouth, Sam said: 

"That's overwhelming."

"This is a lot to get used to," replied Gabriel. 

Sam swallowed his piece and sighed heavily, "This is going to be a long year."

Gabriel saw the dread written on his face. 

"Hey, it's not that bad." Gabriel quipped, "How about we start with something small." he picked up a blueberry and took a bite. He was expecting a watery 'taste' but instead picked a particularly sour blueberry. He pulled a face before taking a napkin and spitting it out. 

Sam looked at him, unamused. 

"I was not expecting that," admitted Gabriel. He put the napkin in the trash, "I've heard that humans give kind of description to their foods. Maybe we should try to see what they mean. 

Sam used his hand to support his head, "Sure." he muttered. 

Gabriel thought for a minute, "Maybe we should check the current state of our bodies. Since there are certain requirements to sustaining them."

Sam lifted his head from his cheek, "What kind of requirements?"

"You know, eating, sleeping, Uhm." Gabriel paused, "That kind of stuff."

"Humans are pathetic."

"There is also the issue of money," added Gabriel. 

"Yeah," replied Sam. 

One of the only things Sam and Gabriel knew about the human race was their need for money. Every time they went out for drinks, they still had the decency to pay. Sam used to joke about how easily he could conjure up a dollar bill when the humans had to practically labor for it. But now that their divinity was gone, the joke was a lot less funny. 

While they were thinking about possible solutions, they heard a knock on the door. Gabriel went over and opened it; a middle-aged man stood behind it. 

"You're Gabriel Shurley, correct?"

"Uhm, yes, I'm Gabriel."

"I'm just here to remind you that you start today at five."

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other in confusion. 

"Where?" asked Gabriel.

"At the bar downstairs." the man stated as though it was apparent. 

Gabriel thought he figured it out. 

"Oh, yes. Of Course, thanks for reminding me..." Gabriel paused, trying to figure out the man's name. 

The man raised his eyebrow, "It's Benny."

"Right, Benny." Gabriel awkwardly waved his hand, "See you later." he said before closing the door.

Gabriel turned to Sam, "I guess dad solved the money issue."

Sam didn't look pleased, "Why didn't I get a job?"

"You don't have to take everything so personally."

Sam crossed his arms and looked away. Gabriel could tell that Sam was still annoyed about the entire situation. Out of empathy, Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. 

"Listen, I know this sucks butt. But we can't do anything about it. What we can do is support each other. " Gabriel gripped his shoulder tighter, "It's only for a year, who knows? It might be fun."

Sam looked at him; Gabriel was looking back at him with those puppy dog eyes. He huffed in defeat. 

"Fine."

Gabriel smiled and hugged him. Sam returned the embrace. 

"Gabriel,"

"Yeah?"

"My stomach is making weird noises."

Gabriel groaned. This was going to be a long year. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel sighed when he saw Sam lying on the couch. Gabriel had to go to the bar soon, and Sam was going to be alone for the next couple of hours. And while Sam would never admit that he would get lonely, Gabriel knew better. He walked over and stood next to Sam. 

"I'm only going to be gone for a few hours, promise."

Sam nodded his head in understanding. 

"What are you going to be doing?" asked Gabriel. 

Sam looked around. 

"I don't know, probably going to clean and be the stereotypical housewife," Sam said bitterly. But, when Sam saw that Gabriel looked slightly upset, he rephrased his statement entirely. 

"And after that, I will entertain myself by reading a good book and being acquainted with the town," he said more softly this time. 

Gabriel smiled before leaning down and kissing Sam on the nose. 

"See you soon, Samshine," he said before exiting the room. 

Sam stared at the door for a while, suddenly overcome by a dreaded feeling of loneliness; this was their first day of being mortal, and already things were weighing down on him. Sam had experienced emotions before, but this was new. Never had he dealt with the bodily responses to these emotions, uneasy stomach, tight throat, heavy breathing. All of them seemed to make the feeling more real. 

Sam stood up from the couch and stretched his arms; he needed to entertain himself. Otherwise, this would be a long night. 

He decided to explore the apartment a little. He was already acquainted with the kitchen and living room. He liked them both but still favored the living room the most. It looked straight out of Queen Elizabeth's palace with its antiquity and poshness. He could see why some people wouldn't like it, but for an old soul like himself, he thought it was magnificent. He went to the hallway and opened one door that leads to the bathroom. There wasn't much to it, except for the bathtub that was big enough for two people. He closed the door and walked a bit further. He opened the door to what appeared to be Gabriel's room, judging by the candy bars that were on the nightstand. There was also a picture frame on the nightstand, which Sam picked up. It was a photo of them standing in front of the Eiffel tower when Sam and Gabriel went to Paris for a week. It was a fond memory that Sam couldn't help smiling. That vacation was one of the few occasions in which they could take a break from Heaven and Hell. 

That sparked an interesting thought, do Heaven and Hell know about their absence? 

Sam put down the photo and headed towards his room. Chuck must have temporarily erased their memories; it was the only way he and Gabriel could continue their little project without any angels or demons intervening. 

He opened his door and quickly noted the book perched on his nightstand. He picked it up and flipped through the pages; there was nothing worth nothing except that it had a reminder on one of the pages. Sam borrowed the book two weeks ago from the library and now has to return it. 

Well, at least Sam had something to do. He took the book, put on a jacket, and put on some shoes before exiting the apartment. He went downstairs to the bar and saw Gabriel behind the counter, washing the glasses. 

"I'm heading out." Sam declared. 

Gabriel looked up at him and nodded. 

"Don't stay out too long, okay?".

"I won't," promised Sam. 

The town wasn't anything that Sam had expected. From the looks of it, they were in 19th Century England during the industrial revolution. The only reason why he was sure that Chuck didn't send them back in time was that the people who walked past him wore modern clothing. 

After looking around, he found a library. And after looking at the stamp on the first page to confirm it was the right one, he went inside. A young girl immediately greeted him when he stepped inside. 

"Hey, Sam," she said.

Sam gave her a confused look, "Hey,"

"You came to return the book?".

Sam looked at the book he had in his hands, "I guess."

He handed the book to her, and she scanned it. She was typing something on her computer (which weirdly looked out of place considering the interior of the building looked just as old as the town) when she spoke again,

"Do you want to borrow something else?"

Sam shrugged, "Not really."

"That's new."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always borrow a new after you finish reading," she stated, "You are always a sucker for sappy romance novels."

Goddammit, Chuck. 

Sam forced a smile, "Yup, that's me."

The conversation didn't go anywhere after that so, Sam decided to ask:

"Do you happen to have the King James Bible?"

Might as well know how much Chuck had erased. Sam was expecting that Gabriel's name wouldn't even be in the book. 

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the English translation of the Bible?"

"The what?"

Sam cast her a confused look. 

"What is this town's religion?"

She held up her hand, "First, what is a religion? and second, what do you mean by _this_ town?"

"What is so weird about saying _this_ town?"

She scoffed as though it was evident, "Because there is no other town besides ours."

"Do we live in a more obscure area?"

"Sam," she said, sounding a bit worried, "We're the only thing that exists."

Sam went pale. 

"There is nothing outside this town?"

"No,"

"Oh," Sam replied with a shaky voice. 

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yup," Sam replied all too quickly, "Just fine."

He turned around and sprinted out of the library before the librarian could say anything. Sam ran back to the bar and slammed the door open.

"Gabriel?" he called. 

Everyone in the bar turned to look at him, including Gabriel. 

"Yes?" Gabriel replied, sounding embarrassed by Sam's sudden intrusion.

Sam marched over to Gabriel, "We need to talk."

"No, you don't." interrupted Benny, standing in between them, "You can talk to him after he finished working."

"I'll be there soon," Gabriel reassured. 

Sam huffed in annoyance and went upstairs. 

***

Sam was lying on the couch when he heard Gabriel open the door. 

"Aren't you tired?" asked Gabriel after he closed the door.

Sam sat up, "Not when I have so much on my mind."

Gabriel sat next to him, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Gabriel, Chuck placed us in a small world. There is nothing outside this town."

Gabriel looked down, "Yeah, I figured that."

Sam looked at him in bewilderment, "How?"

"Well, considering that everybody was using an iPhone in what's basically a post-industrial revolution, England. I knew that this world was kind of fake."

"How does Chuck expect us to experience an authentic human life if the world we live in isn't even real?"

Gabriel was silent for a few seconds before he replied, "I think this is part of the experience."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since we don't belong in this weird reality, I think he wants to endorse that into our conscience."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "How is the feeling of not belonging a part of the human experience?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I guess that a lot of humans feel this way."

"So, he does know something about human life."

"Maybe this is the only thing he knows for sure," suggested Gabriel. 

However, Sam didn't look all too convinced. 

"There must be an ulterior motive to this."

Gabriel didn't reply; he was starting to doze off. Sam maneuvered his body so that Gabriel could rest against Sam's chest. 

"Maybe he is trying to teach us a lesson." Gabriel finally said. 

"Why would he do that?"

Gabriel yawned and rubbed his eye. 

"I don't know; I could be wrong."

Sam looked down at Gabriel and saw the tiredness in his eyes. There was so much to figure out, and maybe that was part of the experience too. Chuck was up to something, and they both knew it. But they could figure out his motive one step at a time. 

Sam brushed the hair away from Gabriel's forehead and kissed the area. 

"You should go to sleep.," he said. 

"You should too," replied Gabriel. 

"I will," Sam promised, "But you first."

Gabriel scoffed. But he soon closed his eyes and leaned his head further against Sam's chest. 

Sam kissed his forehead again, 

"Goodnight, Little Angel." 


	3. Chapter 3

  
The first thing he saw was fire, fire that engulfed the corpses of the damned. The smell of burned flesh and hair lingered in the dark underground that was hell. Bloodcurdling screams echoed across each corridor, breaking the eardrums of anyone who listened until there was nothing but silence. 

Sam woke up in a cold sweat; he violently rubbed his face in a failed attempt to wipe away the memory of what he just saw. He became distracted, though, by an aroma coming from the kitchen. 

He pushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead before entering the kitchen and seeing Gabriel cutting something on the counter. Feeling relieved by the sight of Gabriel, Sam approached him but not before Sam saw tears in his eyes. 

"Gabe, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. 

Gabriel turned to him with red-ringed eyes. 

"I was cutting an onion, and for some reason, it's making me cry."

Sam looked at the onion in disdain. 

"Stupid onion!" he yelled before crushing it with his fist. However, as he did that, the chemical substances squirted into his eye, and he called out in pain. Gabriel sighed before taking Sam's arm and taking him to the bathroom. He took a wet cloth and cleaned his eye. After that, they went back to the kitchen and Sam took a seat at the dining table as Gabriel continued cooking. After a while, Gabriel served the plates. He made scrambled eggs with tomatoes and nicely sliced onions. 

Sam studied the breakfast in front of him, "You're good at this, aren't you?" he muttered. 

"At what?" asked Gabriel. 

"At everything," replied Sam, "I feel like I don't contribute to anything."

"Hey," Gabriel said softly, "Having you around is contribution enough; I don't think I would be able to do this without you around."

"Tell you what," Gabriel added, "How about I teach you some cooking tricks."

"I thought you said that you didn't know how to cook."

"Well, I got it figured out," replied Gabriel. 

Sam sagged, and Gabriel looked at him in concern. 

"I just want to have a purpose, you know?" said Sam, "I don't want to spend an entire year in this weird reality without doing anything, because what is the point in that. And while cooking sounds fun and all, ultimately, that's your thing. I want to do my own thing."

Gabriel took a sip from his coffee, "I heard those concerns plenty of times in Heaven. Recently simple prayers have turned to desperate pleas. And I have to say, hearing some of these existential terrors is a lot harder when dad forbids us to give them an answer. Since that's his job."

"But what would you say if you could answer?"

"Do the bare minimum, I guess."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, if you're so dedicated to finding a purpose on earth, then do something for it. Something good."

Unexpectedly, Sam scoffed, "Well, that is out of the question for me; since I do nothing but go against the earth."

"That was when you were a demon; now that you are a human, you can do things differently."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that being human will make me act differently; I mean, it's not like they are capable of changing."

"You only ever encountered humans who were willing to sell their souls to commit horrible crimes. So, I guess it wouldn't be surprising that you developed such a pessimistic view on them."

"Well, I think that you give them too much credit."

Gabriel sighed; he stood up from his chair and began doing the dishes. Sam quickly followed. 

"Are you upset that I insulted them?" asked Sam as he went to stand next to Gabriel. 

Gabriel didn't immediately reply; he looked up at him with those golden eyes of his. No matter how many times Sam looked at them, he would always be entranced by them. Slowly without losing eye contact, he caressed his cheek, and Gabriel leaned into the touch. 

"I just want you to know that there is more to you than what you give yourself credit for."

That surprised Sam, "What do I have to do with this?"

Gabriel sighed again, "Probably nothing,"

Sam looked at him but couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

"Since we are a bit of a disagreement here," said Sam, getting Gabriel's attention, "Why don't we do what we always do. A bet."

Sam smiled when he saw the mischief in Gabriel's eyes. 

"Sure," Gabriel said, "What are we betting?"

"Well, I bet you can't do one bad thing." Sam poked his nose. 

Amused, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, "And I bet you can find one good person in this town."

"And what is the punishment for the person that loses?" Sam playfully raised his eyebrows. 

Gabriel thought for a moment, "Whoever loses has to take out the garbage for a month."

"Deal," replied Sam. 

Both men shook hands and affirmed their bet. 

"Now to get changed," said Sam before leaving the kitchen. Gabriel stayed and continued doing the dishes until Sam came back five minutes later wearing a coffee-brown suit with a golden pocket watch to match. 

Gabriel looked slightly intrigued, "Fancy much?"

"A rich man's suit attracts nothing but the best kind of people," responded Sam. 

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"So," Sam began playfully, "What kind of heinous crime are you going to commit?"

Gabriel crossed his arms, "Not telling." he proudly announced. 

Sam leaned down and kissed his nose, "I'll be back before your shift tonight." he promised. 

"Okay," replied Gabriel.

Sam opened the front door and left the building. 

To his surprise, the town was rather busy this morning. The cafés were full, and there was a large crowd already in the streets; the day was beautiful so, Sam should have expected it. But still, this made the quest to find a single saint a lot harder. Sam had been a demon for over two Millenium now and had witnessed all the atrocities during that time. Being the witness to the same kind of violence, Sam learned early on that humans were a unique kind of monster. 

He watched each person walk by, trying to find the dark secrets they had hidden underneath their seemingly innocent faces. But as he looked closer, a sudden image crept into his mind. Fire sprung from the earth, and the flames engulfed everyone. Sam watched in horror as their skins began to melt from their faces as they screamed in agony. Sam looked down in fear as he ran back to the apartment, trying desperately to ignore the smell of burned flesh and sounds of contorting screaming. He entered their apartment building and slammed the door behind him. With everything gone, Sam allowed himself to take deep breaths. He felt tears fall down his face as he heard Gabriel calling from the kitchen. 

"You're back already?" 

Sam quickly wiped away his tears with his sleeve. 

"Yeah, " he replied, face still towards the door. 

Sam heard Gabriel come closer, 

"Are you okay?"

Sam turned around and forced a smile. 

"I'm fine."

But Gabriel looked skeptical. 

"You sure?"

Sam placed his hands on Gabriel's shoulders. 

"I just had a realization," he said. 

Gabriel looked at him more closely. 

"You're the best person in this town."

"Is that why you're crying?" Gabriel asked worryingly.

" It- It's just so beautiful that you never had to be the conjurer of any kind of horror. That is what makes your soul so pure." Sam swallowed, "You're untainted."

"Sam-"

"With that being said," Sam interrupted, "What kind of evil did you commit?" he jokingly asked. 

"I made some cookies."

"Oh, you did?" Sam smiled at him and went to the kitchen, "Let's hope that you didn't put any poison in them." he added. 

Sam entered the kitchen and took a cookie from the batch.

"These are really good," he said after taking the first bite. 

"Really?" said Gabriel, "Isn't there a certain ingredient that should never be in a cookie?"

Sam looked at the cookie, "No,"

"Not even raisins?"

Sam gave him a confused look, "No," he said a bit more hesitantly. 

"What?" Gabriel said in disbelief, "Putting raisins in cookies is the evilest thing you can do."

"Oh right!" Sam laughed, though it sounded forced, "I guess we both win."

"Sam," Gabriel said softly, "What's the matter? you're scaring me a little." 

"No," Sam sounded panicked, "No, please don't be afraid of me."

Before Gabriel could reply, Sam leaned in and hugged him.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I was scaring you."

" I could never be afraid of you. I'm just worried, Sam."

Sam pulled away, 

"I guess I'm just tired. This entire situation is messing with my head."

"Maybe it's best if you took a nap?" suggested Gabriel.

Sam kissed his forehead, 

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right."

Sam smiled before leaving the kitchen. 

As he made his way to his bedroom, Sam once again heard those haunting screams. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam roughly massaged his forehead to try to ease the aggravation of having memories of hell in his mind. Of course, the nap didn’t work. How could it when the cries of the damned rang loudly in his ears? He had seen these images way before Chuck decided to strip their immortality but never had they appeared this gruesome. Perhaps having a mortal body meant that he could now only look upon his experiences with new-found horror. 

He sat up from his bed and looked at the wall blankly. 

He secretly never enjoyed his experience in hell or his status as a demon, but he never could imagine it was because he felt guilty for the atrocities he committed. For the most part, at least, he thought it was because he enjoyed Gabriel’s company more. He always felt happier, calmer when Gabriel was around, and in exchange for Gabriel’s compassion, Sam would do everything possible to return the same amount of love. While still retaining his somewhat distant demeanor. However, looking back on it now, he realized that he was running away from some hidden trauma. 

Sam was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Gabriel step inside.

He forced a smile, “Hey,” 

“Hey,” Gabriel replied, sounding vaguely worried, “How are you feeling?”

“Better, actually” Sam lied, “That nap did the trick.”

However, Gabriel didn’t look all too convinced. He went over and sat on the other side of the bed. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s like I said, I was a little tired.” 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand, “Sam, please.”

Sam placed his forehead against Gabriel’s.

_ Surely if he showed enough love and gentleness, he would alleviate any concern Gabriel may have over him. Surely he can convince him that everything is all right.  _

“Gabriel, I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“But I am.” Gabriel insisted. 

Sam used his free hand to wrap an arm around Gabriel. 

“You don't need to be, though.”

Gabriel signed, but instead of pushing away. He let go of Sam’s hand and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. 

“Is this because you think that you can’t contribute to anything?”

“Of course, not.”

“Or that you think you are incapable of being good?”

Sam scoffed, “Why would I possibly be concerned about that?”

“Because I know how important it is for you.”

The cries in Sam’s mind grew louder. 

Sam pulled Gabriel away.

“Gabriel, there is nothing more important to me than you.”

Gabriel looked up at him. 

“I am not trying to be good to cover up any insecurities I may have or that I feel like I have to be good to make up for me being in this reality that Chuck created. ” He took a deep breath, “All that matters is keeping you happy because I know how important that is to you. So, worrying about me is not helping either of us.”

Sam glanced over at the alarm clock perched on his nightstand. 4:30. 

“You need to get ready for work.”

Sam went off his bed, but Gabriel took his hand again.

“Dammit, Gabriel” Sam was getting frustrated now, “If you don’t like seeing me like this, then leave!”

It was only when Gabriel looked at him with tears in his eyes that Sam finally realizes what he had done. 

“Gabriel, I-”

But Gabriel let go of Sam’s hand and got off the bed. 

“I'm sorry.”

Before Sam could reply, Gabriel stormed out of the room and out of the apartment building. 

Sam sat down on the bed and covered his face with both of his hands. 

"Shit," he whispered as he felt the first tear go down his face. 

***

Chuck took a sip of his coffee as he looked intently at the screen of his computer. 

"Would you like a refill, sir?" asked a waitress. 

"That would be nice, thank you."

Chuck held up his cup as the waitress poured some coffee into it. 

"What are you working on, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I am working on a romance novel. I'm just at the scene where one of my lead characters starts to fall in love with another man."

"Sounds pretty intense."

"It is." Chuck confirmed, "Although, I want to change the setting a little bit."

"Why is that?"

"Well, initially, I wanted an industrial revolution setting. But, then I realized that I didn't know how people acted back then. So, I ended up writing about modern people in old-fashion clothing. 

The waitress nodded in understanding, "Well, it's always important to write what you know."

Chuck looked down at his coffee cup, "Maybe I should have one of them own a coffee shop here in Boston?"

"There you go." said the waitress, nudging Chuck's shoulder, "I will let you get to it then," she added before leaving. 

Chuck smiled at her before returning his attention toward the computer screen, "Now to change the setting ever so slightly."

***

Gabriel leaned against the brick wall of an alleyway, trying to calm himself from the event that just took place. 

"What is Chuck even doing?" he asked himself, "Gain insight into the experience of human existence, yeah right. Let's see, they eat, they sleep, they suffer immense heartbreak when their significant other is suffering, and you feel like you can't do anything for them." Gabriel sighed heavily, suddenly weighed down by words he just uttered. 

"It's going to be okay." He told himself, "Just talk to him when he's ready."

Just then, the backdoor opened. Gabriel turned his head to see Benny holding a box of empty wine bottles. 

"Hey, Benny," said Gabriel. 

"Hey," replied Benny. 

Benny put down the box of empty wine bottles on the pavement before taking one out. Without saying a word, he slowly approached Gabriel.

"Benny what are you-"

Gabriel didn't have time to react when Benny smacked him across the head with the glass bottle. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Gabriel finally regained consciousness, he was lying on a couch in an unfamiliar setting. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." spoke an unfamiliar voice. 

Gabriel jolted upright only to see a young girl standing beside him. 

"Who are you?" he asked, slightly unnerved. 

The girl rolled her eyes before letting out an annoyed huff. 

"Your roommate, Charlie."

Gabriel must have looked completely dumbfounded because Charlie said: 

"I hope you're not stoned."

When Gabriel didn't say anything, Charlie rolled her eyes again and went into another room. Still utterly confused, Gabriel looked around his current surroundings. He could tell that he was in an apartment based on its size. It had a white, modern interior. There was some painting equipment on the floor (fortunately, no paint stained the furniture or floor.) and a canvas next to a window. When he went over to look, he saw that someone already started to outline a person's face. He looked out the window and saw the cars passing by. 

Before he could process what was going on, Charlie called from behind him: 

"Hey, I'm making pancakes. Do you want any?"

Gabriel turned around to look at her. 

"Where is Sam?"

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Probably where he always is. So, do you want any pancakes or not?"

Gabriel felt his stomach turn. 

"I want to see him."

"We can see him after breakfast, okay?"

Gabriel wanted to protest. But, in the end, he decided not to. Besides, this girl knew where Sam was. There was no point in running off and fruitlessly trying to find him. So, Gabriel nodded his head and went over to the kitchen where Charlie was making the pancakes. 

"So, how is your painting going?"

_oh, so I started the piece._

_"_ Pretty good," replied Gabriel, playing along, "I just finished the outline."

_Seriously, what is up with Chuck picking out such weird professions for me?_ thought Gabriel, who seemed to figure it out, _And it looks like he put us in a different reality, again. Or maybe he put us back in our own reality? Dang, this is hurting my head._

"You know if you're lucky, you can try to get Sam to pose for you."

"What makes you think I am painting him?"

_It's weird that Chuck didn't make us live together again. Maybe he is trying something new, maybe he is trying to expand his research through two different sources?_

"Oh please, who else would you show so much commitment for?" replied Charlie. 

Gabriel laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

_I hope that Sam is okay._

Charlie handed him a plate of pancakes and together went to the living room to eat their breakfast. Charlie put on the tv to check the news; nothing appeared out of the ordinary. And with that, Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. 

_Guess Chuck did return everything to normal._

"I have to first return a book, though," said Charlie after a while. 

"Oh, come on," whined Gabriel. 

"Gabriel, your 'prince charming' is not going to be pulled away from you in two hours."

"It's just that I haven't seen him in a while." Gabriel insisted.

"You saw him just yesterday."

"It's just that I want to address a few things with him."

Charlie cast him a confused look, "Wait, you spoke to him?"

"Of course, I spoke to him," Gabriel stated, "It's just that our last conversation didn't end as well as I hoped, and I want to make sure that we can settle things properly."

"Huh, here I thought you wanted to give him space." 

"Well, initially I did," Gabriel acknowledged, "But, I soon realized that it leads nowhere."

At first, Charlie looked stunned, but then she gave an almost proud smile, "That's great, Gabriel. Okay, we will make a quick run to the library. "

Although Gabriel didn't quite get the first part, he was grateful that Charlie was so considerate. 

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Anything for my best bud,"

As promised, they quickly went to the library. The library itself was surprisingly very old-fashioned, almost as though it was preserved for hundreds of years. The librarian was also very kind who spoke very fondly of her love for Shakespearean tragedies. 

After leaving the library, Gabriel looked around the building, trying to look for an apartment that Sam might be residing in. 

"Trying to look for an apartment you and Sam can live in?" Charlie joked. 

"I am," Gabriel answered sarcastically, "I'm not quite sure why we are not living together."

Charlie playfully rolled her eyes. 

They walked a bit further before Charlie went inside a café. A bit surprised, Gabriel stepped inside. Behind the counter stood Sam, taking orders and serving drinks.

_What the heck?_

Before Gabriel had time to process everything, Charlie tapped his shoulder. 

"Earth to Gabriel."

Gabriel shook his head, 

"What?"

"God, you're spacing out again. For the last time, just act normal."

Gabriel looked over at Sam again. 

_Chuck must have made Sam work in a café,_ he reasoned, _Man, Sam must hate this._

Gabriel scoffed at the thought. Now with the opportunity to bully his demon, Gabriel ever so graciously walked to the counter. 

When Sam saw him, he smiled. 

"Hey,"

"Hello," Gabriel responded, just now noticing that Sam had a man bun. How adorable. 

"Well, didn't you get the short end of the stick?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam. 

"Chuck made you work in this dump? Must be exhausting to work for low-life humans, am I right?"

"Not at all," Sam insisted, "I get to meet nice people, including you two who seem to be my regulars now. 

"Well, didn't your demon heart grow ten inches bigger?"

Sam laughed, "I guess so. So, it's going to be 'the usual' for both of you?"

"Sam, you don't need to talk to me like you don't know me."

"I'm sorry," Sam replied embarrassingly, "It's just that we are not all that acquainted."

There was a pause.

"What?"

Sam nervously laughed, "I would love to get to know you; you seem like a very sweet guy."

Gabriel felt his heart drop. 

"Sam?"

Gabriel waited for Sam to reply, but he didn't. 

"We'll take 'the usual'," Charlie said, cutting in. 

"Oh, okay," replied Sam, looking a bit more relaxed. 

"Come on, Gabe." said Charlie, taking him by the arm, "Let's take our seats."

Gabriel didn't say anything, he looked at Sam as Charlie dragged him away. 

"I guess talking to him is a step too far?" Charlie joked although she sounded empathetic. 

"He doesn't know me." 

Charlie sighed, she placed Gabriel down the seat before replying: 

"Of course, he doesn't know you, Gabriel. All you have done for the past two months is observing him from a distance. At first, it was kind of cute because it was your first crush, but it's now just obsessive. You got to treat Sam like a person and not like an object for desire."

But, Gabriel didn't listen to her, "I just lost him."

_What was Chuck doing? Why was he doing this?_ he thought, _Wait, Sam was upset. He was hurt. Did Chuck erase his memories just to finish this damn lesson without issue?_

"Gabriel," said Charlie, interrupting his thoughts, "You can always try again."

"Try again," Gabriel repeated.

He looked over at Sam and was hit with a sudden surge of motivation. 

Yes, he was going to try again. He was going to love Sam again and regain his memories. Then they were going to end this entire thing, he was not going to follow Chuck's orders. Not when he went this far.

"Yeah," said Gabriel, "I'll try again."


End file.
